Why People Should Never Fall Asleep in the Gryffindor Common Room
by starmaidenindigo777
Summary: Ron falls asleep while doing his homework in the Common Room. Just what hi-jinks will ensue? I'm sure this must have happened at one point or another.


Hey guys! I know! I know! It's been forever since I've updated. Ugh. I've become one of those authors now... and my excuse for not writing... lets just say that I was caught up in Hurricane Fangirl and I've been binging all the stories I could get my hands on... you guys are awesome writers. You know that? Oh! And I got into college! Yay! *sigh* I'm horrible. Anyways, The Hero's Bane will not be updated soon. I'm so sorry. But I feel like ever since the series ended that I need to readjust certain things... and I had a lot of doubts as to where the story was going. So. As of now. I will be rewriting the story and posting it when it is finished. For now though, I hope you enjoy the story! I have more HP one shots on the way. I've been writing them here and there. So, have fun! And don't forget to review! Just remember, no flames please!

* * *

Why People Should Never Fall Asleep In The Gryffindor Common Room

Ron was starting to drift off. He knew that it was not a good idea, but the fireplace and the late hour said otherwise. But then again, he had a good 1/4foot of his potions and Astronomy essays to finish. It was fifth year and he knew better than to put off his homework, but the urge to do it never came and he pushed it further and further back, and now it was the night before it was all due.

Harry had already finished both of the essays and had told Ron that he'd be back in a little while. Ron told himself that he'd finish the essays and wait for Harry to get back, but the longer that he sat there in the comfortable plushy armchair, in front of the warm fire, the more his resolve disappeared.

That was around the time that Harry and the twins came into the room. The twins had gone off an hour ago to plot their newest prank, and Harry had gone off to wander the corridors to sort out his thoughts and ended up in the kitchen for a late night snack. They met each other on the way back to the tower and had been joking around when they saw Ron, slumped over in his chair, his hands now covered in ink from knocking over his ink bottle as he drifted off.

At that moment, Fred dawned an evil look, turned to look at George and said, "Say, Georgie. When was the last time someone fell asleep in the common room, completely unattended?"

"I'd say it was around two years ago Freddie. Harry, would you care to join us in reminding poor little Ronniekins why no one should fall asleep in the common room without someone to watch their backs?"

Harry was hesitant, but he replied, "Sure, why not." he silently added, anything to stop me from thinking about that bloody door, and Umbridge.

Ron woke up the next morning at 7:00. Not surprisingly, there were already a couple other people in the room finishing up some last minute homework like he was trying to do. He didn't see the others subtly glancing over at him and concealing snickers.

Ron snapped out of his drowsiness and realized that he still had to finish his essays. Which is what lead his attention to his essay, which miraculously had been finished. That was funny, he could have sworn that he had more to do.

Ron shrugged and stumbled to his feet heading towards the boys dormitories so that he could get cleaned up for the day.

When he reached his room that he shared with the other 5th year boys, he was astonished to find that they were already awake and ready for the day's classes. Something was up...

"What's got you guys up so early?"

Harry looked up at Ron but avoided eye contact, his face strained, obviously hiding something.

"Huh? Oh, no reason, well, I guess we all decided to head to the Grand Hall early and talk about... about.. um, Charms class, yeah charms." Harry said rather quickly, "I'll see you in the Great Hall!" Harry and the others rushed out of the room as quickly as they could, stumbling over each other to fight for who got to the door first.

Ron just stood there looking confused. But put it off to them being a bunch of bloody idiots and changed into a fresh set of robes.

As he made his way back down to the common room a roar of laughter made itself known. "Just what are they up to now?" he groaned to himself.

As he reached the last step into the room, the whole of Gryffindor tower became silent... save for a few snickers.

"What are you lot looking at?" Ron glared.

There were a few replies of nothing and a few other excuses made before he went over and picked up his bag.

He made his way over to the exit before he heard, "Oh for goodness sake all of you. Ronald, stop, here."

He turned around and found Hermione her hand outstretched with a mirror in her grasp. She was trying to smother a giggle. Ron looked at the mirror questioningly for a moment before taking it.

"Why do I need a mirror?" He mumbled to himself before he froze.

All he could see was pink. His hair was dyed pink. Well, half pink and half blonde, but the pink was what distracted him the most. And he had pigtails. He hadn't even realized that his hair was long enough for pigtails.

He sighed, turned around and hit his head against the wall.

The room erupted with laughter.

Ron just demanded that whoever did this reverse it, he sent a glare at the twins who were the epitome of innocence.

Hermione sighed and with a flick of her wand cast a spell. But his hair hadn't changed.

Hermione looked like she had sucked a lemon. and the rest of the room was dying because they couldn't breathe.

Ron hung his head as Hermione tried spell after spell, but none worked.

Sighing, Ron turned and made his way out of the room and down to the kitchens, because no way was he going into the Great Hall like that.

A week later, the dye had disappeared from his hair and Ron was forever grateful. He had thought that he was going to starve to death. He could hardly get to the kitchens without someone seeing him, but then he realized the inevitability of someone else seeing him, He had class to go to, so he decided to just avoid the Great Hall at all costs and go straight to class and straight back to the Tower.

But now that was all over and done with. Merlin's beard, that was a rough week.

Now as he sat in Potions class waiting to receive his essay back, he was plotting his revenge on the twins, his paper came to lay before him. Looking up, he found Professor Snape glaring at him.

"I don't know just what you were trying to pull Mr, Weasley, but I can assure you that I was not amused. 20 points from Gryffindor." He said calmly as he began to walk away.

Ron looked at the space before him in a daze before he grabbed his paper and read it over.

The whole thing was written in Pig Latin.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry if there were any typos or mistakes! Hope you enjoyed it! I will possibly make a sequel to this story. Don't forget to review and follow me! Bye for now!


End file.
